1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly for providing a swivelable quick connection.
2. Description of Related Art
In the automotive industry, as well as for many other industries, the need always exists for low-cost, reliable, and easy to assemble components. This need is especially apparent with respect to providing a connection between fluid conveying conduits, such as fuel or refrigerant lines. An example of a connector assembly typically used to fill this need is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,892, issued Jan. 3, 1984, in the name of Donald D. Bartholomew, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Although this patented connector assembly works well, it is believed a need exists for a secondary latch for maintaining the connection between the fluid conveying conduits.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide an improved connector assembly having a swivelable quick connection between fluid conveying conduits. It is another object of the present invention to provide a secondary latch for maintaining the connection between fluid conveying conduits.